


Initiation to Potions - Revisited

by Anoriell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoriell/pseuds/Anoriell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new school year. A new page to his life. A new purpose. Same old Potions classroom … where it all began that many years ago, upon his first Potions lesson, in the dark dungeons of Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiation to Potions - Revisited

**Author's Note:**

> Written nearly six years ago (2006-09-12), back in my early LJ days, for the 'Snarry100 challenge'. Prompt = Back to School
> 
> At the time, drabbles and very short fics were my forte and ever a joy to create.
> 
> Just trying to archive everything here, on AO3.

He still could not find beauty in the simmering cauldrons, though he had learned to respect the delicate power of liquids as they crept through human veins, bewitching the mind.

Yet, only one person _ever_ ensnared his senses.

Harry paused in the doorway, allowing himself another moment of nostalgia before entering the dungeon. Snape’s domain.

“Potter?”

A predatory smile. “Draught of Living Death, a goat’s stomach and aconite.”

“What?”

“And you owe Gryffindor two points for underhanded manners.” A flick of his wand and an uttered charm ensured their privacy. “I am here to collect.”

Incidentally, neither attended the Sorting.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer (because I am old school that way): J.K. Rowling’s works definitely reveal a streak of wizardry. I hold her oeuvre in high esteem and as such would not presume to unlawfully use said literary creations for profit. I am only borrowing from her imagination … for the pleasure of expounding on her already established flair.


End file.
